Waiting for Her
by peonies01
Summary: This is my take on the scene right after the intro song for "Hit & Run" episode 10x13. Rated M for Tony's mouth and mind.


**A/N: This is my head canon of what happens when Ziva comes back. The "dings" are the background sound of the elevator. I think it's such a vital element in the show. It seems (to me at least) that when we hear that sound, something important is about to happen. Anyway, i couldn't fight off the muse for this story so, here is my best attempt. I am no writer. I hope you enjoy.**

_* ding *_

Tony stepped off the elevator as he did every day and headed towards his desk. Just like the previous 16 days, he glanced at his partner's desk to see if there was any sign she was at work. And just as it has been for over two weeks, there was nothing.

Tony tried not to let his annoyance show as he dumped his backpack to the floor and tossed his coat.

He swallowed his disappointment and worry and quipped, "Man, it's colder than a witch's teat out there!"

Gibbs ignored him as usual. McGee rolled his eyes…he could always count on getting a rise out of McGee. But the satisfaction he felt in McGee's reaction was short lived as the realization that yet another day has passed without Ziva's return.

Exactly two weeks ago, she boarded a plane to escort the body of her father home to Israel. Two weeks ago, he asked her not to go. Two weeks ago, he _almost_ betrayed himself to her. Almost_. Aht lo leh-VAHD_. He was quite proud of himself for saying it. She needed to hear it. It was his plea to her to come back to the people who love her here. Come back to him.

Clearing his throat and trying to sound nonchalant, he asked, "So, anything from Ziva, boss?" Tony saw McGee peek around from behind his computer to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up from his desk, frowned and said, "Nah, nothing. You?"

Tony squirmed a little in his chair as he felt his neck get hot. He shook his head.

With that, all three men resumed what they were doing and nothing more was said on the matter. Tony couldn't have even said what he was working on. Frankly, he didn't give a fuck. What he wanted to do was get on a plane, fly to Israel, and drag Ziva back here. But, that wasn't going to happen. He hoped to hell she'd be home soon. But he was starting to fear she was never coming back.

_* ding *_

Tony looked toward the elevator and saw that it was Abby hurrying toward him.

"Abby?" he said.

"Hey Tony! Any word from Ziva?"

"No….why? What's wrong?" He was getting worried. Their resident goth had a knack for knowing...everything.

"Oh! Nothing, I just think it's weird none of us have heard from her. It's been two weeks!" said Abby, sounding as if she might cry.

Now, Tony was really annoyed. He slammed his desk drawer, stood up and stormed over to the file cabinet. What the fuck was HE supposed to do?

"Abbs, she'll come back when she's ready," assured Gibbs.

"But how do we know Gibbs? What if she just stays in Israel? What if…."

_* ding *_

The next thing he heard was a squeal from Abby. Ignoring the shiver up his spine and the sudden sick feeling in his stomach he turned around and saw…well, Abby hugging someone.

His feet felt like lead as he walked back toward his desk and sat down. He watched as Abby released her vice-like hug on Ziva. Watched as Gibbs walked over and kissed Ziva's temple. Watched as McGee gave her a hug. Then he saw her eyes shift in his direction. His heart stopped.

"Welcome back, Agent David."

"Thank you, Tony"

Ziva made her way to her desk as the commotion died down. Gibbs, answered his phone.

Tony scrutinized her. Other than looking like she hasn't eaten in a while, and like she's been in the sun, not much was different in his partner.

Ziva looked up and caught his eye. Tony froze, embarrassed at being busted. But Ziva held his stare and gave him a small, reassuring smile. Tony felt relief and warmth flow through him. Damn, he was glad she was back.

"Grab your gear! We got a car accident involving a Marine!" Gibbs barked, startling Tony and making Ziva jump.

Tony leaped up to grab his backpack and spilled his coffee over the front of his pants. _Shit_

"Wanna sit this one out, Ziva?" he heard Gibbs ask.

"No. I want to get back to…I was going to say 'normal.' I would like to get back to work. Please." Ziva looked earnestly at her boss.

Gibbs smirked and said, "Come on then. Hurry up DiNozzo!"

"Coming boss!" yelled Tony, as he quickly mopped up the mess and grabbed his jacket.

He caught up with Ziva and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back," he said.

Tony's smile faded as Ziva raked her eyes up and down his body, lingering for a second on the mess on the front of his pants.

"I can tell," she said suggestively. She smiled and turned to hurry after the team.

_Yes, definitely glad she's back, Tony thought._

* _ding__** ***_

End.


End file.
